


Glass

by PrincessPhoenix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPhoenix/pseuds/PrincessPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~*~*~LUNAR ELLIPSE SPOILERS~*~*~</p><p>Kali's final moments as her former emissary, the one she couldn't kill, faces her with all of her power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Lunar Ellipse spoilers!

Seconds turned into hours, years, centuries even for Kali as the glass rose, as the words formed in her head. They crowded behind her lips, each pushing the other to get out, to say something, anything. Kali stares at Julia—Jennifer—as the glass is further and further from the ground, power that has never been in any book about druids. All the time that Kali wasted combing through druidic lore when Julia—Jennifer—walked into her life for the first time with a sweet smile and a slight sway to the hips that Jennifer always seemed surprised to have.

All the times Kali devoured the books, the dark of the night fading to the sun and Jennifer finding her, hands cupped around a flame that burned without a base. Jennifer’s laughter and gentle touch as the book disappeared from Kali’s fingers. None of the books ever held the secrets to druidic power, and Kali assumed that it was something that druids learned. When Jennifer was kissing her, hands threaded through her hair, bodies pressed together, chests heaving with the success of another battle, it was hard for Kali to care.

“I should…”

Kali paused. Jennifer paused too, her confident expression disappearing. The feet between them stretched to miles, to leagues, to a distance that not even the fastest or strongest of werewolves could have bridged it. It was as if mountain ash separated them and even if Kali reached out she would have found nothing but pain and despair.

“I should’ve…”

Saved you. Left you alone. Took you with me into the pack. Never listened to Deucalion. Never loved Eniss. Never loved Jennifer. The words crowded in her mouth again, choking her with the need to burst out of her.

The glass readied itself, pointed at Kali.

I should have said I loved you.

“I should have ripped your head off!” Kali screamed, and Jennifer’s expression was wide-eyed and bared teeth, rage and hate and despair in one.

The glass flew.


End file.
